x marks the spot
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this while listening to killswitch engage: my last serenade.**

**What if naruto was trained as an expert assassin in his family's two styles. His father's and for some reason his mothers wolf style. What if he became feared even by kami. But with great power comes the price of choosing to change one animal into it's true form, and unknown secrets. But like naruto says "x marks the spot"**

**. **

**October 10 8:00**

He was running. It was that time of the year. October tenth, the day the kyubii no Yoko attacked. It happened to be his birthday. His eleventh birthday to be exact. But today was special. Today was the day he would be able to enter the academy and train to be a ninja. He had spent a lot of pain, blood, sweat, and tears to master his father's and mother's taijutsu forms. because of that, he couldn't enter the academy until now. But for some reason the villagers didn't want him there and started chasing him around. He ran past another villager that tried to stab him with a pitch fork. He kept running until he turned a corner and felt himself be pulled into a dark alley. As the villagers ran past the alley the person holding spoke. "you know it's not OK to hide your power from them" the man said letting go of the child. The man was wearing the standard anbu captain uniform consisting of a new part that signifies what number captain you are. (think the white little thing the captains from bleach wear). "yes I do know that. But would the village fear a powerful demon or a weak demon?" the boy asked. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red spiral on the back, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals. "you do have a point. But you should at least show them not to mess with you anymore. Eh, red-x" the man said as the child sent him a cold dark glare sending a chill up the anbu's spine. "I told you not to call me that. Didn't I kakashi-niisan?" the child asked getting a nob from the now identified kakashi. "yeah, yeah. I know to call you naruto fro now on" kakashi said with sarcasm. But to be honest, naruto did like to called 'red-x' it put fear in all of his enemies. But alas, he couldn't be called 'red-x' in public for it would cause problems. "naruto" kakashi says. "your going to be late for school" kakashi said in that tone that made it sound as if it was sweet but held great trouble. yeah you know the one, but when kakashi said those words naruto started freaking out said "by kakashi-niisan" and sped off like lighting and kakashi was pretty sure naruto had just broke the sound barrier. ' I think I'm rubbing off on him' kakashi though as he puffed to anbu hq

**Academy 8:26**

Naruto was running as fast as he could, appearing as a lack blur to every one that saw him. '_almost there. Almost there' _ the blond thought. _'wait why don't I hear any music?' _ naruto thought to himself as he felt his ears for his ipod head phones but didn't feel them. _'that's right its in my back pack' _naruto thoughy as he felt through his pack and found his ipod there. He pulled it out, slipped the head phones on and started looking for what song he wanted listen to. _' lets see, frantic, master of puppets, ….. ahh here it is, my curse' _(I suggest you listen to it as well, its by killswitch engage for the ones that don't know) as the music started playing, naruto had reached the academy and had only two minutes left. He ran through the halls, turned corners and went up stairs. He made one last turn until he…..tripped. "damn it, have to watch where I'm going next time." He says and starts running again. He turns one last time and finds the room he is looking for. _'room 312. Finally found. Oh shit about thirty seconds to spare. New record' _ naruto thought as he walked in the door getting stares from some of the kids. "can I help you?" a scarred chunin asked as he stared at naruto with a confused expression. "I was sent here to join by orders of the hokage" naruto said, handing the slip and after getting the OK from the chunin named iruka he turned in time to here the bell ring as two girls one in a red out fir with pink hair and a girl with light blond hair and a purple out fit where fighting over a seat next to a brooding boy in a blue shirt and white shorts looking at him like he was nothing. "why does he get to join the academy when there's only one year left?!" shouted the pink haired girl as she had a look that said she was angry. "on orders of the hokage. And me not wanting to stay I the anbu for the rest of my life" naruto said casually and took a seat next to a boy with a coat with the collar covering the bottom half of his face and a mini fro. "naruto uzimaki" naruto said to the boy. "….shino…aburama" the now named shino said in a monotone voice.

The rest of the day went pretty well until it was time for the sparring.

**Outside**

Outside, there was a medium size ring for two people to spar in. "now children settle down. I am now going to pair you up with someone to fight against" iruka said as he went down the check list. "first match is ino and choji" he said as the same girl in the purple and a chubby kid that had on white shorts a tan shirt and a green shirt opened over it. _' probably an akamichi' _ naruto thought as he watch the fight go as ino called choji fat and almost got smooched by his meet tank justu. _' note to self never call an akamichi fat' _ naruto mentally said to himself.

As the fights went on naruto found himself to be rather bored until he heard his name. "naruto uzimaki and sasuke uchiha" the scarred chunin said as the uchiha's name got him cheers from his fan-girls. "well, well, well. Looks I get to fight the new kid." Sasuke said walking into the ring with a bored looking naruto crouched down. "lets get this over with" naruto said as he got into his mother's stance with his right leg spread enough for both his knees to touch with his right one at an angle and his arms up in an 'X' in front of his chest. Then he channeled raiton chakra through his gloves and watched as a red 'x' slowly appeared on front and back of his gloves. Making the lighting flow through his arms and bairing his fangs with a sadistic smile and faced the uchiha. "_**time to show you who's going to be the alpha male" **_naruto said as his voice got an edge to it and his whisker marks darkened giving him a feral look. Sasuke got in the uchiha stance un fazed and looked at naruto. "begin" iruka yelled and sasuke ran at naruto with low chunin speed. Naruto waited there when sasuke came up with a right hook but grunted as his hand was caught in naruto's palm. "_**that's not going to work**_" naruto said as he buried his knew in sasuke's gut, knocking the air out of him. Naruto them threw his own punch to sasuke's head and watched as his lightning flowed from him into sasuke earning him a scream of pain. The kids shuddered as naruto started to beat sasuke silly. "_**now to finish you off**_" naruto said as he grabbed sasuke with his left hand, put his right hand on his chest and forced lighting into sasuke's chest shocking the shit out of him and every one else. "_** you know, **__its not nice _to just rush the new kid in a spar" naruto said as his voice slowly lost its edge. "winner, naruto uzimaki" iruka said getting shouts of 'no' and 'he cheated' and 'it was a fluke he beat my sasuke-kun'. After that, the assistant in the markings took sasuke to the hospital and naruto calmly switched songs on his ipod.


	2. graduating in blood

**This is to:**

**Dusk Raider**

Tarl Zaralka

Arinor

Thnx for adding my story to your story alert/favorite story-stories list. Expect to get a new chapter every few days that me and snake think of.

. 

**One year time skip**

It's been a year since naruto joined the academy and every thing was pretty boring. Except for that time naruto actually spilled sasuke's blood with a lightning bolt.

_Flash back_

_Naruto and sasuke where back in the sparring arena…for the thirty something time_. _"Time to show you who's on top now, loser" sasuke said as he slipped into the uchiha stance. Naruto on the other hand was not in the mood for the duck ass hair styled emo. Naruto had just made his present for kakashi and he had to get it to him __NOW__. Before Iruka could say begin, naruto channeled lightning into his gloves and shot and sasuke at speeds that would put the forth hokage to shame. Naruto then put his right palm on sasuke's chest and forced a bolt of lightning into his chest making it come out the back spraying blood every where. To say every one was shocked was an understatement. Some of the kids-and chunin- shit them selves .Naruto walked out the arena with out a word and back into the class room._

**Flash back over**

As naruto turned the corner past the bathroom, he couldn't helpbut remember the time he saved Ino from some bullies.

**Flash back resume**

_Naruto was walking the halls of the academy when he saw three of his senior bullies blocking the boy's bathroom. 'Now what are those fuck-nuts doing?' the blond thought as he heard a deep rumbling from his mind. "__**Maybe they're keeping every one out while their leaders fuck in the stalls" he**__ heard the kyubii. 'Maybe but I'll find out my self' the blond thought as he walked over to the kids. "Hey! What the fuck are you three doing here?" he asked and watched as the kids get scared. Over the past few months, naruto made a name for himself as a person never to fuck with. Before he got an answer, the kids ran as he started hearing soft cursing from the other side of the door. Curious naruto walked in and what greeted him was ino sitting on one of the three sinks. "What are you doing in here ino?" naruto asked as he walked up to her. "Those stupid boys locked me in here." She answered looking very mad. "Well at least I got rid of them for you so you can come out now" naruto said as he was about to turn and walk away he heard ino say something. "Thank you for saving me naruto. I'll have to give you a reward" ino said as she turned him towards herself and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds of tensing turning into relaxation, naruto returned the kiss but with a little more passion in it. Ino felt like moaning into the kiss and that's exactly what she did. She moaned his name. "naruto-kun" she moaned as she broke the kiss for air. She looked at naruto in the eyes with lust and wants and slowly pulled his shirt up. Naruto knowing what ino wanted but didn't want to go there (at least not yet) stopped her hands. "are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked and was sure he would have fell when ino put him back into a fierce kiss for tongue dominance. After a minute or so they broke a part and naruto was sure he got his answer. Once he let go of ino's hands, she practically rushed his shirt up as he pulled her top and pants off. Under her usual purple clothes where a pink bra and red panties. '__**think she loves you. She would make a great mate' **__kyubii said making naruto think. 'that's only if she wants to be with me' he thought as he found his pants and boxers on the floor next to ino's bra and panties. "You shouldn't day dream naruto-kun, school doesn't start for another hour and we have this place all to our selves. Now make love to me" ino said or ordered, he couldn't tell but he did as commanded and positioned himself in front of ino's wet pussy. After getting the OK, naruto slowly pushed into ino and he heard he gasps then moan after. Naruto went further until he stopped, feeling her hyem. "Are you still sure?" naruto asked and got a nod from ino. Naruto then slowly pushed passed it all the way and ino bit into his right shoulder with small tears coming out of her eyes. (Living with a family mostly of women teaches you a lot of things.)After a minute or so ino looked at naruto as if asking him to continue. Naruto did so and slowly slid out and back into ino's pussy getting moans gasps and squeaks from ino. "Faster naruto" ino said after moaning for the unnumbered time. Naruto complied and sped up his tempo and started slamming into ino. After a couple five minutes, in felt her self coming close to edge. Naruto felt his to but tried to out last it to see if he could make ino go first. Naruto kept slamming into ino faster and a little harder and ino felt like she was on cloud nine. After another minute of naruto pushing into her, ino finally went off the edge and had her first orgasm witch put naruto over the edge as ino's vaginal walls clamed on his dick and he came into her, spilling his seed into her womb. 'good thing I can choose to be fertile when I want to' naruto thought as ino slumped into his chest. Ino found that naruto wasn't tired their first round. 'so the rumors of his stamina was true then. Lucky I trained for a while in stamina to boost mine' ino thought as she pushed her self off his chest and push off the sink making naruto stumble back but he didn't fall. After that, naruto felt ino slide off him and when he looked, he saw her walk over to a wall and wag her ass from the wall. "you didn't think we where done did you?" she questioned as naruto walked up to her from behind and grabbed her hips and slowly pushed his way into her ass. He stopped half way to make sure ino was all right and what he got slightly scared him, key word __**slightly**__,. "What the hell are you waiting for? An invitation?" ino yelled as she backed up and forced naruto the rest of the way in her gasped as she never imagined having someone in her backdoor but she felt that she licked it. Naruto started pulling out until the head of his dick was still in and rammed hard back into ino. Ino moaned loudly and started going with naruto's tempo as he increased the pace. As naruto quickened his pace, he felt he was about to jump off the edge and he knew ino would to and after three complete thrusts, they both came out the same time screaming each others names._

"_NARUTO"_

"_INO"_

_They both screamed as the both slumped to the floor with naruto on the bottom. "Well that was fun. Wasn't ino-hime?" naruto asked putting emphasis on 'hime'. Ino blushed and shook her head. "it was fun naruto-kun" ino said as she got off him only to turn over and kiss his stomach. Naruto slowly felt realization as the time passed by and they only had ten minutes to get to class. "Ino we have to hurry. Class starts In ten minutes!" naruto yelled as he helped ino up put his clothes back on and help ino with hers as she now was limping. 'note to self. Take it slower next time' they both thought as naruto scooped her up bridal style and ran out the bathroom only to race to iruka-sensei's class room._

**Flash back over**

Naruto chuckled as he recalled the memory. He was lucky kyubii didn't help or ino wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Back to the main thing. Naruto had finally gotten to iruka's room for the graduation tests. As he walked in the room, he was greeted with the usual. Stares of indifference, jealousy, hate (guess who but there's two of them) and recognition. He took his seat next to shino and two had there greetings. Iruka gave a boring speech as naruto turned on the iPod and started to listen to 'wait &bleed (slipknot)'

**Ten minutes later**

Ten minutes passed and naruto had fallen asleep. Iruka saw this and woke naruto up by slapping him in the back of the head. "WAKE UP!!" iruka yelled and naruto shot up with lightning flowing off him. "WHO'S THE WISE GUY WHO HIT ME!!" naruto yelled only to see fingers point at iruka. Iruka was now sweating like pig as he back into a corner and shook like a child. "Damn it sensei, you have to stop hitting me" naruto said as he sat back down and waited for the tests to start. "OK, time for the tests"

After getting a grip, iruka called people one by one to perform the required things to pass.

**Thirty minutes later**

Naruto was waiting for a _**long **_time now and was starting to get annoyed. "Naruto uzamaki" he heard and ran to the front of the class room. "Now naruto, I want you to do a **henge**, a **bunshin**, and **kawarimi **(probably spelled that wrong)" iruka said as naruto nodded. Naruto started to gather chakra and with a flick of his risk, four **kage bunshin** came out. To say iruka was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked. _'he made four __**kage bunshin **__ without braking a sweat' _iruka thought and with out hand seals no less. Then naruto did a henge of jaraiya the gamma sennin. And then replaced himself with kakashi who was at his house. "how the fu… NA-RU-TO!!" kakashi screamed as he was in his pajamas. No shirt. Only his shorts with dogs on them. Some girls blushed, some boys where jealous, and one was thinking of ways for kakashi to teach him.

**Five minutes later**

Naruto was back at school and took his hitai-ate and walked out side. But as he did this it all started. The stares of hatred, pulling of children, whispers and the occasional brush off. But the damnedest happened. A man with a red open jacket a black shirt underneath it, black shinobi pants and blue shinobi shoes walked up to him and stared naruto down. "What is it that I can do for you inochi?" naruto questioned as inochi grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted naruto to eye level. "What did you do to my daughter naruto?" inochi asked in a cold tone. Naruto knew that some thing he did to ino was bad but what was it? "what do you mean inochi? I haven't done any thing wrong" naruto said but that only made inochi angry. By now a crowd had formed and all looked at inochi with praise as if he was going to strike naruto down. "You know what I mean naruto. Why did you do it with her?" inochi asked and the crowed gasped. The demon boy had sex with one of yamanakas? This was an out rage. "Let me make this one thing clear inochi." Naruto said as his voice became cold and venomous making a chill go up every one's spine. Inochi looked into naruto's eyes and saw something he hasn't seen since naruto was his anbu captain. The malice hatred coldness and one thing that was never there…. Emptyness but the bad thing was that naruto looked like he was fighting something inside of him. Inochi couldn't place it but he was sure naruto looked like he wanted his blood. "ino asked me to do it. I saved her from bullies that locked her in the boy's bathroom and she gave me a reward. I asked if she was sure and she said yes. So don't come to me with this bullshit inochi or else I'll have to deal with you my why." Naruto said as his voice got colder and inochi put him down. But as soon as he put him down, naruto grabbed the left side of his face with his left hand and started shaking saying random things like let me out and kill him and let it rain blood. After a while, naruto started walking away but stopped when he saw mizuke leave towards the hokage's tower but had a look of bad intentions on his face. 'Have….to….look….into…..it….later' naruto slowly thought as he shunshined away.

**Later that night**

Mizuke was running with a giant scroll attached to his back. He had just stole the forbidden scroll of secrets and was planning on using it to destroy the hidden leaf village. After a few minutes later, he stopped in the middle of the clearing when he heard something dark. "**you** know **mizuke-**teme, **you should **never take **things that **aren't yours." A voice going in and out of dark and malice like. Mizuke turned only to get a fist smashed into his face. As he looked up from his spot across the field, he was kicked in the head back to his original spot. This time hen he looked up, he saw the bane of konaha, the demon boy, or naruto for his name. "what are you going to do about it huh demon child?" the chunin asked as he took out a giant shuriken and started spinning it on his finger. "lets find **OUT!!!**"naruto roared as his sclera's turned black, his whiskers darkened his nails turned to claws and the worst thing was that his glove's red Xs turned black with black lightning coming out of them. Before mizuke could feel scared, the night was filled with his screams of pain as naruto tore him to shreds. Claws tearing through flesh, bones being broken, blood splashing every where even on naruto's face but naruto's face held a look of glee as he ripped mizuke's arm of and forced into his chest. Mizuke screamed blood curdling screams that made crows and ravens watch the blood baths. Now, naruto wanted more of mizuke's blood so he grabbed him by the neck, ripped his other arm off, then his legs and ripped the arm in his chest out. Then naruto did the worst thing ever. He forced lightning into mizuke's body. The count for the volts. At least 100,000 volts. But to keep mizuke awake, he forced fed him blood and solder pills and made a seal making it impossible to go unconscious. Then the first thing that happened was mizuke getting set on fire by the lightning in him, but naruto wasn't satisfied, so he kicked it up a notch to where lightning and thunder was in the sky sticking both of them making mizuke scream louder until it happened. A black lightning bolt from the sky struck mizuke and he exploded covering naruto in blood and guts. This seamed to satisfy naruto a lot since the look on his face was of pure joy and bliss. Then naruto started to lick the blood of off himself enjoying the taste of mizuke's blood. Then he grabbed the forbidden scroll and ran off to the hokage tower. But what naruto didn't know was that the hokage had watched all of it from his secret orb of vision that he used to check up on him and what he saw made hime actually puke his lunch. '_Naruto. What have I done wrong?' _sarutobi asked him self as he felt naruto's chakra signature coming in fast.

. . . . . 

**I finished this chapter finally. But wait. What is happening to our blond hero? Find out in later chapters.**

**(licks lips slowly) the taste of blood ****is actually ****good.**


End file.
